


Two Down

by tigercactus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), i mean there's only two in this one but there's implied to be waaaaaaaay more, just a whole lotta loki tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercactus/pseuds/tigercactus
Summary: After escaping Asgardian justice and fleeing with the Tesseract in Avengers: Endgame, what exactly is Loki's plan for the future?Well, it appears that our dearly beloved trickster has known about the multiverse for some time, and he has some changes he'd like to make to the timelines.





	Two Down

It couldn’t have possibly worked out any better for him. There’d he’d been: chained, silenced and prepared to face Asgard’s justice, when he’d spotted the perfect escape opportunity had come rolling across the floor to him.

The Tesseract.

Loki didn’t hesitate. All it took was a few seconds for him to grab the container, and then he was using the power trapped within to fling himself across the cosmos and into the home he’d crafted into his own personal pocket of the universe. The chains fell to the floor the instant he crossed the threshold, that despised muzzle falling off a moment after. Flecks of emerald and gold danced around his fingertips and across his body, the healing magic finally working to soothe the lingering aches and pains he’d sustained because of that battle.

“Did you do it?”

The voice startles him out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing up to lock with hers. Loki’s female counterpart stood in the doorway to their shared living quarters, her scepter held delicately in one hand. She was lucky, he’d had his snatched away as soon as the battle had ended.

“I did,” he answered. “The Avengers of that timeline have been assembled, the Chitauri defeated, and the Tesseract stolen.” 

“Good. Even though we are to make changes, we must always make sure that they are united. Nothing will work otherwise.” Lady Loki reminded him, before her attention switched to the infinity stone he had. “Come on then, let’s see it.”

Loki finally held up the cube, the sickly blue light straining to pierce through the suffocating darkness of the room. The stone pulsed in his hand, the stone no doubt beginning to react to its duplicate stored safely away in Lady Loki’s coat pocket. The sorcerer had known about the multiverse for some time, but it had taken a (rather unsettling) vision of the future to get him interested in it. Had he followed the path fate had carved out for him, he would meet his death at the Mad Titan’s gauntleted hand six years from now. The vision had shown him the Dark Elf invasion, the coming of Ragnarok, and his own grisly end which would come shortly after a burst of foolishly attempted heroics.

And after seeing such an awful future, could he really be blamed for trying to change it? Loki had never bothered to ask exactly what had driven the Lady to defy the fates, but he assumed that it was something similar. The world had no plans of being kind to any version of them.

“That’s two down. Only fourteen million, six hundred and three left to go.”

Both Lokis stepped forward to look out at the stars. Only once they’d corrupted the original timelines could they begin to forge their own futures, finally free of any outside influence. Not to mention the power they would have when they wielded ten identical Tesseracts, let alone well over ten million.

They had six years to stop Thanos, and six years to gather as many space stones as they possibly could.

“Well then,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips, “we’d best get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Should I make this a series, or would you rather it be left as a short one-shot?


End file.
